Various controllers have, in the past, been developed for pools. One example is a controller that controls a variable speed pump and automatically adjusts the speed of the pump based on operating conditions. The controller typically includes a user interface (e.g., keypad) for allowing a user to interact with a stored control program for controlling the variable speed pump. Some of these user interfaces are mounted to the pump in only one orientation. Other user interfaces are mounted remotely from the pump.
Pumps must adapt to the specific configuration of an existing fluid circulation system. For example, a return line of the fluid circulation system (which is typically connected to a pump, directly or indirectly) could be positioned in a particular direction, and therefore, the outlet of the pump must be aligned with the return line accordingly. As a result, the pump could be oriented in such a manner that a user could have difficultly accessing the interface.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for an user to easily access the user interface regardless of the orientation of the pump.